callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Multiplayer classes
Multiplayer classes refer to the preset classes in both on-line and split-screen multiplayer modes. They're in Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2''. There are 15 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and include the following: Preset Classes for Online Play on Call of Duty 4 Assault Role: Basic all-purpose infantry Equipment: Primary Weapon: M16A4 w/ Grenade launcher Sidearm: M9 Perk 1: Grenade Launcher Perk 2: Stopping Power Perk 3: Extreme Conditioning Grenades: Frag/Stun x1 Spec Ops Role: Surgical strikes Equipment: Pri.: MP5 Sdm.: USP .45 w/ Silencer P-1: C4 x2 P-2: Sonic Boom P-3: Steady Aim Gnds: Frag/Flash x1 Heavy Gunner Role: Directed assault Equipment: Pri.: M249 SAW Sdm.: USP .45 P-1: Stun x3 P-2: Juggernaut P-3: Deep Impact Gnds.: Frag x1 Demolitions Role: Explosive solutions Equipment: Pri.: W1200 Sdm.: M9 P-1: RPG-7 x2 P-2: Sonic Boom P-3: Extreme Conditioning Gnds.: Frag/Smoke x1 Sniper Role: Anti-infantry attacks from safe distances Equipment: Pri.: M40A3 Sdm.: M9 w/ Silencer P-1: Flash x3 P-2: Stopping Power P-3: Deep Impact Gnds: Frag x1 Preset Classes for System Link and Split Screen for Call of Duty 4 Grenadier Role: A slightly more advanced "Assault" Equipment: Pri.: M16A4 w/ GL Sdm.: M9 P-1: GL P-2: Stopping Power P-3: Martyrdom Gnds: Frag/Flash x1 Ghost Role: A slightly more advanced "Spec Ops" Equipment: Pri.: MP5 w/ S Sdm.: USP .45 w/ S P-1: Bomb Squad P-2: UAV Jammer P-3: Dead Silence Gnds.: Frag/Smoke x1 Survivialist Role: Heavy machinegunner Equipment: Pri.: M60E4 w/ Grip Sdm.: Desert Eagle P-1: N/A P-2: Juggernaut P-3: Last Stand Gnds.: Frag/Stun x1 Pointman Role: First encounter trooper Equipment: Pri.: W1200 w/ Red dot sight Sdm.: M1911 .45 P-1: Frag x3 P-2: Double Tap P-3: Steady Aim Gnds.: Flash x1 Marksman Role: Long-range assassin Equipment: Pri.: R700 Sdm.: M9 w/ S P-1: Claymore x2 P-2: UAV Jammer P-3: Iron Lungs Gnds.: Frag/Stun x1 Warfighter Role: Fast attacks Equipment: Pri.: G36C w/ RDS Secondary Weapon: G3 w/ ACOG scope P-1: Bandolier P-2: Overkill P-3: Extreme Conditioning Gnds.: Frag/Smoke x1 Close Quarters Role: Unit strong vs. light soldiers Equipment: Pri.: P90 w/ RDS Sdm.: M9 P-1: Flash x3 P-2: Stopping Power P-3: Last Stand Gnds.: Frag x1 Overwatch Role: A balance of damage, accuracy, and power Equipment: Pri.: M249 SAW w/ ACOG Sdm.: Desert Eagle P-1: RPG-7 x2 P-2: Sleight of Hand P-3: Deep Impact Gnds.: Frag/Stun x1 Defender Role: Purely damage-based missions Equipment: Pri.: M1014 Sdm.: USP .45 P-1: C4 x2 P-2: Sonic Boom P-3: Martyrdom Gnds.: Frag/Stun x1 Sharpshooter Role: A more frontline sniper Equipment: Pri.: M21 Sdm.: M1911 .45 w/ S P-1: Bandolier P-2: Stopping Power P-3: Deep Impact Gnds.: Frag/Flash x1 Preset Classes for Online Play in Modern Warfare 2 Grenadier Primary: FAMAS w/M203 Seconary: SPAS-12 Silencer Perk 1: Scavenger Perk 2: Stopping Power Perk 3: Commando Equipment: Frag Special Grenade: Stun Grenade x2 First Recon Primary: UMP .45 Holographic Sight Secondary: .44 Magnum w/ Tactical Knife Perk 1: Marathon Perk 2: Lightweight Perk 3: Ninja Equipment: Semtex Special Grenade: Flashbang x2 Overwatch Primary: L86 LSW Grip & Red Dot Sight Secondary: AT4 Perk 1: Bling Perk 2: Danger Close Perk 3: SitRep Equipment: Semtex Special Grenade: Flashbang x2 Scout Sniper Primary: Barrett .50cal Heartbeat Sensor & FMJ Secondary: USP .45 Silencer Perk 1: Bling Perk 2: Cold-Blooded Perk 3: Scrambler Equipment: Tactical Insertion Special Grenade: Smoke Riot Control Primary: Riot Shield Secondary: Akimbo PP-2000s Perk 1: Marathon Perk 2: Hardline Perk 3: Commando Category:Call of Duty 4